Bring Me Back to Life
by sydreyn1
Summary: Meet Will Solace, a confident son of Apollo. He's known as one of the hottest and most popular boys at Half-Blood Hill. Meet Nico di Angelo, the polar opposite of Will. This son of Hades sticks to disappearing in the shadows, away from the crowd. So when their paths intertwine, will they find comfort within each other? Or is darkness and light meant to be separate?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone. This is a collab fanfic that I promise I will not ditch. Me and my friend Amy (you can find her at thatdamravenclaw at Wattpad) just finished Blood of Olympus and we both loved it and we just so happened to start to ship Solangelo. So here's a little Solangelo fanfiction. If you have any questions, message me. If you want to meet Amy, check her out on Wattpad. She also has a popular Percico story "Empty Closets" on her account. Basically we collaborated by going on Google Drive and just added on what we wanted. Most chapters will be 1,000+ words so they aren't short. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**_

_**-Sydney **_

**Chapter 1**

**Will's POV**

The night Leo came back, he set the camp on fire. Metaphorically, of course. Well, also literally too; he was the one who lit the bonfire. After all, the return of _the Leo Valdez_ meant a large bonfire celebration. And who better to light it then a guy who could literally shoot fire out of his hands?

I plastered a smirk on his face as Leo shouted, "_ARE YOU READY?!" _I cheered along with the rest of the demigod crowd as the son of Hephaestus flashed his usual impish grin. His hands slowly began to smoke, and at the right moment, they set aflame. I cheered and accidentally dropped my Sunny D bottle in excitement. A familiar chuckle emitted from behind him, and Will whipped around.

It was Nico.

He picked up my drink as Leo placed his hands on the jumble of sticks. I suddenly felt as though thousands of rays of sunshine were beaming on me. I must've been blushing furiously.

"Umm… dude," I heard someone say.

I must've been drifting off, because I looked up to see Nico's dark eyes stare into mine.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"Oh uh… sorry I didn't mean to.. uh…"

I must've been going crazy. I kept stuttering; finishing a sentence was probably one of the last things I was going to be able to accomplish today. Nico looked at me, probably thinking I was being painfully awkward. It was good that Percy jumped in or else I would've _totally_ confessed some things that are meant to be secret.

"Nico!" Percy pushed through the crowd with Annabeth by his side (which wasn't surprising). They looked madly in love, and for the first time, I could tell that Nico wasn't bothered by it. After Nico had confessed that he had a crush on Percy, he ran straight to me. Even though we had only known each other for like, two days, we seemed to be able to tell each other everything.

"We have an idea." Annabeth nodded her head up and down excitedly. "We want the seven to say something special to Leo. You know, now that he's _not_ dead. Even though you aren't one of the seven, you were still there. So...will you?"

Nico looked at me sadly. "Well, are you sure? I mean, we didn't really get off on the best of terms when we first met each other."

Percy shook his head and said, "Of course! Leo would tell me all the time on the ship that he felt bad for you sometimes because you wouldn't really talk to anyone. He also had said that he's tried countless times to talk to you or at least say hi but he never did because he was afraid you would tell him to go away."

"Right," Nico replied in angry tone. "Because **I'm **the one who scares everyone away. And don't look at me like that; I saw your face when I told you -

"Told him what?" Piper and Jason walked over to where we were. Piper looked confused but Jason soon figured out what was going on.

Nico just shook his head. "Forget it. I should leave. No good for me being here anyway."

"That's not true!" Percy yelled as Nico started walking to his cabin. He started to run after him. "NICO!"

After what happened, I got really concerned. _Was Nico okay? Where is he? Why am I so concerned about him? It's none of my business about where my friend went._

**My friend.**

The words suddenly felt like strangers to me. I started to think: _When Nico came to camp, I did my best to make sure he was alright. I made him spend time with me in the infirmary. And most importantly, I helped him get over his crush on Percy._

_**Which meant he liked guys. **_**I am a guy.**

The realization fell over me and I felt that beaming sensation again, no matter how much I kept wishing it was from the heat of the fire. There was no way I… no, I liked girls. Or at least I thought I did. But when was the last time I liked a girl? I don't remember having a specific crush on one. Or maybe I did and I just don't remember it.

I saw two eyes gaze at me as I lifted my head and started to walk away like nothing was wrong. I had to get out of here; what if people started guessing?

As I made my way over to my cabin, I heard someone behind me say, "Hey, where are you going?"

I turn around and see my friend Trevor, a cabin mate of mine. Trevor's one of those guys that you can talk to about anything, and they won't judge you for a second. He's kind, generous, caring, funny, smart, athletic, and considerably handsome (I hope I didn't say that out loud. Plus, it would be weird, since I see him as a brother.)

"Come on Will," he said. "The party's just getting started."

"Yeah I know but," I stopped and faked a yawn, "I'm getting kinda tired. I was thinking of just going back to my cabin and maybe watching a movie or something."

"Oh… okay. Well if you need to talk, I'm your guy." He pointed his thumb towards his chest as he said that.

I nodded my head and headed into the cabin. Once I was inside, I took off my shoes and plopped onto my bed. I decided to actually watch a movie because what else would I have been able to do since Dionysus took away my laptop?

As I put in the DVD for _The Breakfast Club__**, **_I put a bag of popcorn kernels on the windowsill and asked my dad to pop the bag for me. Once it was ready, about 3 minutes later, I went back onto my bed, only to hear the sound of someone knocking on the door. I sighed, wishing that people would just leave me alone so I could think.

I opened the door and saw Trevor on the other side. **Of course**.

"HA!" he said to me. "I knew just from the way you were talking to me before that you weren't tired." He crossed his arms. "What happened at the bonfire?"

"Nothing happened at the bonfire," I attempted to convince him.

"Please stop lying to me! I saw your face when Nico left. Something must've happened."

I felt like a fool; I couldn't even tell the truth to my best friend. If anyone were to keep this secret about me, it would have to be him.

I looked up at him. "Promise you won't say anything?"

"I promise," Trevor nodded.

I took a deep breath. "The reason why I must've been blushing back at the bonfire was because of what happened with Nico. Just seeing him look hurt made me question things like _is he okay? _or _what do I do?_ And when he ran off, well...I guess it affected me more than I thought it would." My face felt really hot.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." That's when a look of realization crossed his face. He gasped and covered his mouth to cover the squeals that were escaping from his mouth.

"Looks like Sunny D's got a crush on DiAngelo!"

"SSSHHHHH!" I covered his mouth and whispered, "Don't say anything!"

"Relax! I don't have a problem with it at all! And your secret is safe with me. I'm shocked, yes, but it's totally fine!"

"Oh uh, are you sure?"

"YES!"

I smiled. Wow. The first time I imagined myself telling someone about my sexuality was not a sight I had wanted to think about. I had imagined being kicked out of the cabin. I had imagined people making fun of me and beating me up, because that's what I had heard happened. But now that I know I can tell someone and have them treat me the same way says a lot, and I'm glad that I have an amazing friend like him.

Suddenly, there was another knock at my cabin.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" I muttered to myself. Trevor was kind enough to walk to the door and open it. Of course, it was the person that I acted the most awkward about.

Nico.

I wish I could've seen Trevor's face when he saw him, though. He couldn't hold back the surprise in his voice.

"Uh...HEY Nico." His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and I had to refrain from laughing out loud.

"Hey...?" Trevor looked at me and I gave him the signal to leave.

"I uh...I'm missing the fire. You guys should tag along. Just saying. Life isn't the party without you guys." His cheeks flushed red and he awkwardly waddled out the door towards the cheering by the bonfire. The door closed, and the minute it did, Nico sighed and sat down next to me.

"We need to talk."

Do you ever have any of those moments when you feel scared out of your mind but you can't show it? That's what happened right there. I had about .05 seconds to put on a poker face and pretend that I wanted to pee my pants. That I didn't want Nico to find out the things that I had been discovering about myself.

"I just...you probably want to know what happened back there." I looked down at the ground, shaking my head.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, because-"

"No. I'm going to," Nico demanded, jumping up. "Percy, he...he doesn't understand what it's like..." I watched him pace, holding his head like he had a massive headache. Nico was struggling to finish the sentence. "He doesn't...understand what it's like...to feel as though you are going to be rejected by...the entire _camp_. He..._everything_ is perfect for Percy. Perfect relationship. Perfect looks. Everyone accepts him. NO ONE accepts a gay guy. No one. He doesn't know what it's like." His voice faltered and he stared at me, expecting me to talk.

I looked in his dark brown eyes filled with hopelessness and pain. Nico needed comfort. He needed me.

But I had none to give him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know either."

**_Thanks for reading :) A review would be fantastic as well as a follow/favorite! It helps a lot._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! A review was a little confused. Will said he "wouldn't understand" because he was scared to admit his sexuality to Nico. After all, he has a lil crush on him ;)_**

**_Reviews help me and Amy _****_so, so_****_ much. I've seen all the follows and favorites and my email has been blowing up with notifications like crazy! I've had almost 300 views and I'm so happy :) I hope the views will pick up as more people finish Blood of Olympus and start to ship Solangelo. DM me if you have questions. _**

**_-Sydney_**

**Chapter 2**

**Nico's POV**

I faltered for a second and my shoulders dropped; I exhaled the gallons of air I had accumulated in my past tirade. Of course Will didn't understand. What was I thinking? Why was I telling him these things? No one in the camp would understand, not now, not yet. Will was straight. I wasn't.

"Of course you don't get it. What...what am I saying? Just...never mind. Forget I said anything," I said, shaking my head. Will's eyes widened and he suddenly seemed very afraid. He jumped up, uncertainty swimming in his crystal clear, blue eyes. "I'm...just gonna go to my cabin." I just wanted to be alone, as usual. The only person that shared a cabin with me so far was Hazel, and she was probably at the bonfire with Frank making a speech to Leo; she was most likely not even caring where I was. I turned around, wanting to get out of the Apollo cabin. I swung open the door, but Will stopped me by clasping his hand on my shoulder.

"Nico, don't-"

"No!" I snarled, shaking my shoulder, which made him recoil. A sudden burst of energy coursed through my body and I suddenly wanted to kill everything that I saw. "Stop trying to make me feel better, Sunny D." I mocked his cheerful nickname. Although he was towering over me, I felt that I was larger than him. I had more power, more respect, more strength. Words filled with anger poured out of my mouth. "Just because you're the son of Apollo and all that happy rainbow shit _does not mean_ you can fix my problems!"

"Oh, stop playing that broken Hades kid card. Everyone has had an important and difficult death in their lives to accept, Nico! I know yours is sad. But don't keep acting like this. It doesn't make you look like the tough guy. It makes you look like a victim." Victim? I was everything _but_ a victim. Bianca's name echoed through my forehead. Although she died years ago, I had to admit I still wasn't over it. My anger intensified.

"You don't know what I've been through. There's no way you can! And...we are literally _opposites._ Darkness and light. It never works, Will. Nothing ever works in my favor. And it isn't because of my dad and how he is resented. **I like guys**, Will. That's weird for some people! And-"

"_NICO_!" Will interrupted me with such a force that I was stunned. "I _get it._" I stared at him, unsure of what he was trying to imply. "I _get it, okay?"_ My lips quivered and I was pretty sure I got what he was saying. The thing was, I was actually _happy_ about it. A guy that thought the same way I did? It seemed almost impossible. He rubbed his temple, his sudden outburst paining him. I could see why. Admitting such a large subject can stress any mortal or demigod out.

"Wait, you're-"

"_Yes._ I think so, anyway." I guess my reaction to the news pissed him off or just getting it off of his chest made him scared and embarrassed. "Whatever. I'm leaving for the bonfire. Bye, Nico." I had no time to react. Will charged past me and out the door, slamming it behind him. Once again, I was left in the shadows.

The sun peeked through the windows as I sat up in my bed the next morning. As I was sitting up, I kept thinking about last night. After Will had confessed, he had run off and I stood there, shocked at what I just heard. Then again, who _wouldn't _be shocked? A guy like him? GAY? It sounded like a joke, but looking into his eyes just showed that it was reality. He was the definition of perfection. He had curly, sandy hair. Will was tall, making him look like a powerful demigod that could defeat anything that bothered him. His blue eyes made anyone feel as though they were swimming in the clearest lake in the world.

Wait.

I was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I wasn't supposed to have _feelings._ Not any of importance, anyway.

The bell rang for breakfast and I hopped out of bed. Feeling lazy, I put on a simple Fall Out Boy tee shirt and black jeans with my usual pair of beat up Vans. Black on black on black. My favorite signature style.

Once I messed with my hair and made it look acceptable, I walked outside my cabin. I already knew something was wrong and I froze at the entrance of my cabin. People were bunched up and talking to each other in hushed voices. I could only make out the words "told me" and "likes." Eww. Drama. That was for the Aphrodite kids.

Peoples' heads started to turn towards one of the cabins close to the dining area. When I looked to see what everyone was staring out, Will exited his cabin and stopped dead in his tracks at the doorstep. Everyone's eyes were glued on him. Silence echoed through the camp as Will was the center of attention. Then some people started to smirk. Others shook their head like they were disappointed in him. Why would they be disappointed? What did he do wrong?

_**NO ONE accepts a gay guy**__._

Oh no.

How did people find out about last night? Was someone spying on us?

Will came over and pulled me to the side.

"SOMEONE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" someone hollered. "WHY CAN'T YOU GET A ROOM?" Some, not all, but some people started to laugh. Others, however, told them to shut up. Dirty looks were thrown around; laughter was being thrown about. Will and I made contact for one second and thousands of words were screamed at such intensity that we averted eyes and pretended nothing happened. We walked into our separate worlds of death and life, of dark and shine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Will's POV**

Nico. I was going to kill him. Most of the camp knew he was gay, but _no one_ knew about me. Well, apparently they did after the night I told Nico that I liked guys. I guess I pissed him off, I don't know. But it was cruel of him to tell everyone. I mean, it _had_ to be him. He had motive; he had a reason to tell all of Camp Half-Blood. And since the Romans decided on staying for awhile, both groups knew. Fantastic. On my way to breakfast, I tried to steer clear of anyone with bad intentions. A couple snide remarks of "gay!" were thrown around. For the second time in 24 hours, I felt like I was smaller than everyone around me. The first time was when I came out to Nico.

At breakfast, I grabbed my usual Sunny D with an egg sausage sandwich. I looked for Nico, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Typical. He probably just grabbed his food as fast as he could and ran to his cabin. Or he didn't get any food at all. Anyway, I headed to the fire first to pay respects to my father.

"Hey...Dad..." It was awkward talking to the flames, but I pressed on. "So, apparently half the camp hates me, and the other half pities me because I like guys or something..." After the battle of Gaea, I didn't even know if Apollo was _okay._ Still, I kept confessing. "Dad...I don't know what to do. I feel...broken, Dad. And I'm supposed to be a _healer._ But I can't fix this. And now I can't see the future. But it looks pretty shitty right now. Help me see what's going to happen. Or at least help me figure out who I am." I was about to throw a piece of bacon but decided that I had to give more to attract his attention. Feeling helpless, I threw in my precious Sunny D. I looked at the various picnic benches filled with the crowd. Inhaling deeply, I spotted Annabeth. Hopefully she supported me. As I took the plate over to her table, I felt various sets of eyes looking at me. Some taunting and sharp, the rest soft and kind.

"Annabeth?" She turned around as I called her name. I felt my cheeks flush red. "Can I...sit here?" Her piercing grey eyes suddenly became dull and full of sorrow.

"Of course, Will." Awkwardly, I hopped next to her. Nico's sister Hazel was across from Annabeth and Piper was to the left of her. Jason, Leo, Frank and Percy were probably training.

"So, Will! How's it...going?" Hazel's terrible attempt to lighten the mood almost made me burst into laughter.

"Not the best, as you can tell. But...yeah. I'm trying." Piper took a sip of her berry smoothie and looked me in the eye.

"Know we all support you. The guys do too. Nothing is wrong with who you are." Her radiant smile made me instantly calm. Or it could've been her charmspeak. Maybe it was a combination of both. A swift movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked to the right of me and saw the person that I wanted to knock the lights out of. Nico.

The past feeling of calm was instantly destroyed when I saw him. He ruined everything by telling everyone. He had to pay. The girls could sense the stress and realized that I spotted Nico. Annabeth grabbed my shoulder as I shot up and began to plan my method to confront him. However, Annabeth wanted me to do the exact opposite.

"Don't, Will. Don't. He's not worth it." I was practically shaking in anger. I looked down at Annabeth who was staring at me, concerned. Nico looked over at me and looked like a deer in front of headlights. Slowly, I sat down as Annabeth instructed. We all ate lunch, and for a minute, I forgot the travesty my life was in. That was, until, Drew Tanaka walked up to our table.

"Piper, what are you doing?" she snapped. It was true that the sisters did _not_ get along. Piper looked up at her sibling, clearly annoyed by her presence.

"What do you mean?" Piper queried, wondering what was irking Drew _this_ time. Drew's eyes narrowed and she stared me down, placing her hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one side.

"You're sitting with the _gay_ boy." All talking stopped and literally _everyone_ was looking to see what was happening. Piper stood up, gasping with anger and surprise; she seemed as though she wanted to kill Drew. Piper's rainbow eyes danced with uncertainty.

"I can't even _believe_ you, Drew." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Piper was absolutely fuming, ready to fight her sister and defend me. However, Drew directed her attention towards me. Of course.

"My _mother_ created love between a man and a woman. _Not_ man and man or woman and woman. It's just not right. It's _forbidden_." This time, both Hazel and Annabeth stood up. Even though back in Hazel's day it _was_ forbidden, she adjusted quickly and accepted Nico as who he was. _All_ of the seven accepted Nico as gay. Luckily, they did the same to me.

"She's my mother too. I'm _sure_ Aphrodite is fine with being gay or bisexual. Drew, just leave." I stared at my table, outright embarrassed. The sudden thumping of hooves deepened these feelings even further. It was Chiron. The positive part of his arrival was that the attention was directed towards him.

"What's going on here?" His raspy, deep voice echoed throughout the breakfast campsite. If possible, it got even quieter than before. Piper and Drew were practically snarling at each other like dogs while Hazel and Annabeth observed Chiron warily. Chiron noticed me sitting down and his expression changed. Obviously, word of me coming out got to him as well. So I guess he pitied me as well.

"Drew. Piper. Follow me. You will tell me what is going on." The furious pair glanced at each other and went after him as instructed. I breathed a sigh of relief and the campers went back to discussing matters. They were probably talking about me. But it didn't matter. I didn't talk much to Annabeth and Hazel after Drew and Piper left. Carelessly, I threw the rest of my food in the fire for my father, but I had a feeling he would never come to my aid and answer.

I walked to my cabin glumly. Surprisingly, there was only one person there. And of course, it was the one person I was most pissed at.

Nico.

"Will, I-"

I charged up to him and slammed my arm in front of his neck. He was shocked as I smacked his body against the wall, pinning him up against it. My sad feeling was quickly replaced with aggravation.

"You little _bitch_," I whispered harshly. Nico squinted his eyes and he snapped his finger and I heard something rise out of the ground. A single skeleton popped out of the ground. I turned around, grabbing the dagger tucked in my belt. Just a single swipe ended it, which I was surprised about since daggers weren't my usual weapon. Unfortunately, my small triumph ended when I realized the skeleton caused a distraction and Nico was out of my grip. I whipped around, ready to face him and battle. I gripped the dagger, ready for the worst possible situation. I was prepared to fight.

"What is _up_ with you, Will? What the hell do you think I did?" I charged up to h im, trying to look as frightful as possible. Nico stood his ground, and we came face to face. More like chest to face, as I was a foot taller than him.

"You! You...you..." I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so disgusted by him acting so innocent.

"WHAT?" Nico's eyes were almost the same color as his pupil was. Did that happen when he was angry? They seemed to be storming.

"You.. OUTED ME TO THE ENTIRE CAMP! I TRUSTED YOU NICO! AND YOU _STOLE THAT ALL AWAY FROM ME_!"

His eyes showed pain as he took a step forward. "Why would you think I had anything to do with this? I was forced by _Cupid_ to come out. I wasn't ready. Why would I let my best friend suffer? Why would I force you to come out?" Nico had a point. He wouldn't do that to me. But it didn't make any sense.

"Well who else could've told?"

Then he and I both looked at each other and thought the same thing.

**That bastard. **


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

_We apologize for the lack of posting. I'm getting super busy with school and with swim team coming right around the corner, it will be difficult to post. But Amy might post before me; she did in this situation. She might in the future. So go on her account thatdamravenclaw on Wattpad and click the follow button on our story. On , we have been getting amazing feedback. Hopefully with this new chapter more will start to love it. We already have so many favorites and follows and I love you guys for that. Any questions or just the need to talk-PM me! Thanks for the support. Part 2 for Chapter 4, I hope, will come in the time zone of the next 1-3 weeks. I'm sorry again for my shitty schedule. Being a freshmen in high school with all honors is not that easy to maintain. Love you all!_

_~Sydney, sydreyn1_

_~With love from Amy, thatdamravenclaw (Wattpad)_

**Chapter 4: Part 1**

**Nico's POV**

Trevor. Even though I was kind of offended Will thought I told everyone, I pushed those feelings aside. It wasn't right for someone to tell people that a certain person was gay without their permission. It's supposed to come out when the time was right. Sadly, this golden rule was broken in me and Will's situation.

I didn't know Will's eyes were tearing up until he dropped his dagger on the ground in defeat. I looked over at him, concerned. Although I only knew Will for 2 weeks, it had seemed like it was more like 2 years. He was the only person who knew every single thing about me, and I was the only person who knew everything about him (as of last night). Seeing him like this shattered my heart. Or lack thereof.

"Trevor said...he said..."

"People lie, Will." It was harsh but Will had to face the facts. Not everyone was faithful. Some people _sucked._ I walked up to Will, and for the first time, I embraced someone. At first, he was stunned. I mean, emo kids don't usually _hug_ people. He squeezed me hard, and I felt all the pain he felt seep its way inside of me.

"Well, what are we going to do?" he asked, his water-colored eyes bright and wide. Will wiped them off, the feeling of betrayal suddenly replaced with the thirst for revenge. I smiled up at him, already planning a vicious prank to pull Trevor.

"You'll see, Will." I flashed a toothy grin, which probably contrasted with my raven black hair. "It'll be fun."

"Why are we here again?" Percy yawned in his blue pajamas. "It's 3 in the morning!" Annabeth was slumped against him, her eyes drooping. Only Hazel was the only out of the seven that were perky. She probably got up early in the past for school.

"We need you guys to help us," Will pleaded, looking down at Nico. Frank straightened up. After his transformation into his new buff figure during the quest, Frank was eager to help with any mission.

"What do you need?" he asked. Hazel was holding his hand, looking up at him lovingly. She nodded, as happy to aid Will and Nico as he was.

"We need your demigod abilities." The group looked at them with uncertainty, wondering what the pair was planning. "We need to prank Trevor." The uncertainty transformed into passion.

"Okay, let's start this!" Leo smiled like a devil, flames dancing at his fingertips. Nico and Will stared at each other, excited for their master plan to unfold.

Trevor thought the cabin was eerily quiet. After all, Apollo loved to reproduce. Yet there was no one there. The door swung open to reveal Piper, the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite. Trevor smiled at her. She was known as one of the babes of Camp Half-Blood. For him to talk to her one-on-one was a big accomplishment.

"Trevor! Hi!" Trevor felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. "So, how's the start of this year going?"

"Pretty good, Piper." He added in a small smile in an attempt to win her over. Yes, she had a boyfriend, but they could break up and _he_ could be next on the future list of boyfriends. "How's yours?"

"Fantastic." Her eyes were hypnotizing, and he couldn't stop staring at them. Suddenly, all light around him seemed to dim. The only light sources were the windows. _Was the sun hiding behind the clouds? _It began to darken faster, but only he seemed to be the one noticing it. Trevor ignored it however, assuming it was only natural causes.

"How...is you and Jason?" A small _thump thump_ pattered along the roof of the cabin, indicating it was raining. Piper flashed a smile, her bright white teeth popping out due to the sudden darkness.

"Jason is great! He's so full of energy. He's...electric."  
>Trevor didn't realize it was a pun until the lightning flashed. The wind began to howl, but Piper seemed unaffected<p>

"Piper! We should go find safer shelter! The rest of the camp is probably there already." Piper was ready; it was her turn in the plan.

"It's fine outside." She poured charmspeak in her words and watched the effect on Trevor's body. His shoulders relaxed while the fear in his eyes died down. Trevor began to breathe at a slow, steady pattern as the thunder rumbled outside. Lightning crashed, and Piper wavered when she saw sparks outside. However, she held her ground and knew she was in complete control. "Let's go outside. I think some people want to see you."

He nodded his head slowly, obeying her charmspeak. "Alright."

They walked outside. I watched from behind the bush as Trevor followed Piper while admiring her from behind. As they walked, the temperature slowly started to get warm. Thank the gods Will actually followed instructions.

"Where are we going anyway?" Trevor asked. "It's getting really hot and I don't feel like walking for such a long time if all we're going to do is sweat."

_Phft. What a lazy ass. _

Piper's face lit up. "I have a better idea! Instead of going to the game, how about going to the water?"

Trevor nodded at the suggestion. "Good idea. Wait, what game?"

Piper flicked her hand. "Eh, it's nothing. Come on, it's getting hotter by the minute."

They headed over to the water, and the temperature slowly dropped by about 5 degrees, but it was still hot enough to go into the water. A bunch of kids were already there, but that clearly got fixed when a certain water boy came on over the loudspeakers.

"Attention all demigods," Percy said from the speakers. "Due to an oncoming very high tidal wave, it is wise to clear yourselves from the water as soon as possible. Sorry for this inconvenience."

A lot of people groaned.

"Because of increasing temperatures, there will be a water balloon fight held at the strawberry field in 1 hour. Until then, there are ice pops in the dining hall."

Lots of kids screamed in joy. People rushed over to the hall entrance, which already had lots of people in line. Trevor tried to follow the crowd but Leo's job kicked in.

You see, because Leo is so advanced in the building field, he's _really_ good at keeping things together. It was child's play for him to magically super glue Trevor to the ground so he wasn't able to move.

Trevor tried to move, but he just stumbled onto the ground, his feet staying in place. At that moment, the wave started to rise over the shore and people started to scream and run. The giant wave crashed on top of Trevor as soon as the beach was cleared. And there was Percy on the top of the beach, wearing that goofy grin on his face.


End file.
